Time to Reflect
by paxromilly
Summary: Vegeta is waiting outside the delivery room wondering if he's ready for a new addition to the family. Can he make up for his past mistakes? One-shot.


All credits and rights go to Akira Toriyama. I'm just a humble fan with no money. Enjoy, guys!

* * *

Vegeta looked down at the watch Bulma gave him 10 years ago as a birthday present. It was a Rolex, she told him, one of the best Earth could offer. Anytime he was out training he could look at it and come home on time. It was stupid, he thought, as he twirled it around in his hands, because a warrior like himself can easily tell time by watching the sun's movements. But he accepted the gift nonetheless to make her happy. Now, she's in the hospital giving birth to his daughter and he can't help but stare at the seconds ticking closer to that moment.

When Trunks was born, he had been away at space training to surpass Goku. At that time the androids were the next biggest threat, but he didn't care about them. He needed to beat Goku, reclaim his title as the universe's fiercest warrior, and regain his honor as prince of Saiyans. So, baby Trunks took the back seat. Whenever he thinks about his son's first years without him a twinge of guilt washes over him, but Bulma assures him that the important thing is that he's here for him now. "The boy grew up well', he says to himself, "he looks just like the one from the future, but he's no where near as tough as him." He owes that to Goku and his son, he'll admit, for keeping Earth safe. In the end, everything turned out alright.

Now, he has the chance to start anew with his daughter.

Bulma gushed when she first heard the news that she was having a girl. There was too much testosterone in the air. She had had enough of the training, the spars, and the rough boy-talk in her life. Another female was just what the family needed, she said. He, who grew up with murderers, understood the need for delicacy and order. When he was a boy in Frieza's army, he was beaten daily by men stronger than him. Sometimes a woman's touch was all he yearned for, to have someone care about him, although that was a sign of weakness. Vegeta chuckled at his former way of thinking.

His daughter wouldn't grow up that way, that's for sure. However, he wondered what he would do with her. Saiyan female had a natural thirst for fighting that rivaled any male's. Would a half-Saiyan female be the same? Most likely Bulma would have her hands full just like she did with Trunks. No, he'll just have to teach her the basics. She will undoubtedly inherit an ungodly amount of strength. Without proper monitoring she has the potential to hurt even the strongest human. He will make sure she can control herself, but if she wants to continue training it'll be up to her.

Vegeta looked down at his watch. He had been sitting outside the delivery room for three hours. Bulma had been in labor for five. His mother-in-law told him all about it when he flew in from Goku's house. So he had been a little late. The doctor let him in hours ago. He talked to Bulma and was told that this labor was unexpectedly harder than than the first. Vegeta assured her it's because the child inherited her mother's big head and stubborn attitude. Bulma didn't like that and had him escorted out the room. But their argument couldn't keep him away from witnessing his daughter's birth. He could feel her presence even through the walls. She would be here any moment. Bulma's screams confirmed that.

A nurse walked up to Vegeta, clear joy written on her face.

"Sir, are you the father?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Your wife wants you in the delivery room. If you'll please follow me-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Vegeta was by Bulma's side, unsure of what to do, but ready nonetheless. Bulma was visibly out of it. Her face was damp with sweat and her small hands shook in pain. The doctor stood at the foot of the bed, encouraging her to push. Each time she did,however, she felt her hips burn in agony.

"This is what happens when you mate with a Saiyan, huh?" she managed to say.

"Fool, this is for being weak. Didn't your mother always say to eat your vegetables?" he teased.

"I thought I did, Veggie."

"Mrs. Briefs, you're almost there. Just three more pushes and I think we can get her out." said the doctor, his face beet red at the couple's previous comments.

Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hands. "I'm ready to get this over with."

Vegeta nodded, focusing his attention on Bulma. Any moment the child will slide out and he'll be a new father again. He wondered if she'd even like him.

"Vegeta, you said you've felt all kinds of pain. Did you ever have a child rip through you? " she asked.

He smirked, "No, actually. Remind me to add it to my list of cruel and unsual punishments."

Just as he said that Bulma gave her final push and just like that their newborn daughter was born. Vegeta stood there, transfixed. She was finally here. He glanced at his watch. It was 8:09 p.m. The nurses cleaned her up and handed her to Bulma, who despite her complaints, was ecstatic.

"Look at her Vegeta, isn't she beautiful?"

He inched in closer. "Woman, your genes never cease to surprise me. She has blue hair."

Bulma smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment. I'm in shock, too. It's like looking in a mirror. "Except', she pointed, "she has your scowl."

It was true, Vegeta admitted, and for that he gave a small smile that only the child could see. He almost swore he saw her smile back. "What are we naming her?" he asked.

"Oh, I planned it out already. Her name is Bra Briefs." said Bulma.

"Bra? No wonder she's pouting!"

He turned to look back at her. Her blue eyes stared into his dark ones. They were so clear and bright. At that moment he knew deep in his heart he'd love her all the same because she was his little girl. The past didn't seem to matter so much anymore. Bra was in safe hands.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I love this family. Reviews and critiques are welcome. :D


End file.
